The Three Branches of One Tree Hill
by RaigeRoller
Summary: This was my first fan fic I wrote for OTH when season 1 started. Based off The Breakfast Club. Stars: Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Brooke and Mouth. Mouth's real name may be wrong in this story.
1. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

February 2, 2004

Saturday

To Principal Turner,

Each of us did something that never should have been done and because of that, we can accept having to spend a Saturday in detention as punishment. But to make us write an essay explaining to you exactly who we are and how we see eachother is simply ludicrous. We are all seen in the simplest of terms, not only by others, but also by eachother. The Jock, The Princess, The Brain, The Goody-Goody, The Loner and The Criminal.

At least that's what we thought when we saw eachother at eight o'clock this morning...

Earlier that morning, 8:00 am

Brooke Davis sat in the back seat of the car, looking out the window as they drove to the school. Her parents were in the front, both on the phone with clients. As her father hung up, Brooke leveled a glare at the back of his head.

"You were supposed to get me out of it, Dad."

Mr. Davis looked at his daughter through the rearview mirror and gave her a small smile.

"I tried, honey. The principal wouldn't let it slide." her father explained.

Brooke huffed and sat back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't believe I have to spend an entire Saturday at this stupid place." she said. "All I did was skip class...gym at that. Like I'm really gonna need to know how many sit ups I can do as a fashion designer."

"Just get through today as best as you can, honey." Mrs. Davis said as she got off her phone.

"I'll make it up to you, baby. I swear." Mr. Davis said.

"Whatever." Brooke rolled her eyes and turned her gaze out the window as the car pulled up to the school.

Nathan Scott sat in the passenger side of the car, out front of the school. His dad, Dan Scott, sat behind the wheel and looked at him.

"Hey...don't worry about it...you screwed around." Dan said. "Next time, though, don't get caught."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Yeah...Dad...for the fifteenth time...I got it. Don't get caught. I just can't believe I have to spend a good basketball day here in this piece of shit place."

Dan frowned. "What, you'd rather Whitey kicked your ass out of a game, or better yet off the team?"

Nathan sighed. "No, Dad...that's not what I meant."

"Good, because scouts look at the players that make baskets, and you can't make a basket from the bench. Got it?" Dan said.

"Yeah, Dad. I got it." Nathan said.

Nathan and Dan looked out the window and saw another student walk in front of their car. Lucas Scott.

"Did you know he was going to be here?" Dan asked, nodding to Lucas.

"No. But if I had, I would have brought my brass knuckles." Nathan said as he watched Lucas.

Lucas was Nathan's half-brother and enemy. Dan didn't acknowledge the kid and all Nathan ever did with him was fight. Lucas had been in and out of juvie for the better part of his teen and pre-teen years. Most of the kids at the school were afraid of him and the ones who weren't, fought with him. Nathan shook his head as Lucas met up with one of his followers, a loner named Peyton Sawyer. Nathan watched his dad drive away, then turned towards Brooke as she walked over to him. He could tell she wasn't happy to be here.

"Did you see who was here?" Brooke asked when she got over there.

Nathan turned a glare on Lucas's back. "Yeah...bastard boy is."

Brooke shook her head in disgust as she looked at the un-claimed Scott brother. "He is such a freak."

"Yeah." Nathan said with a shake of his head. "So can you believe we got Saturday School for what we did?"

Brooke made a face. "Yeah, no kidding! I mean, what the hell are we supposed to do? Study?"

Nathan winked at Brook and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Well...I don't know about you...but I kinda like...'studying'."

Brooke giggled and slid an arm around Nathan's waist. Leaning up to her tip-toes, Brooke placed a kiss on Nathan's lips. Nathan kissed her back, then chuckled.

"Come on..." he said. "Lets get started."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Melvin. This had better be the last time I have to do this!"

Melvin 'Mouth' McFadden looked over at his mother.

"It will be, Mom. I promise." he said quietly.

Mrs. McFadden glanced at her son and nodded.

"Good," she said. "because you won't be getting a scholarship by pulling stunts like that, mister...no, siree..."

Mouth looked out the window as he started tuning his mother out. He'd heard the speech before. 'You have to study hard, Melvin, so you can get into a good college.' 'Scholarships don't come to those who are lazy, and if you want to go to college, you'll have to get someone to pay for it. With four other kids, we can't afford those ivy league schools you could get into.' They'd been giving him that lecture since 6th grade and he'd lived by that lecture until last week.

"Melvin!"

Mouth looked up realizing that his mother had been calling his name for awhile.

"What?" he asked.

"Well...are you gonna sit there all day or go do some studying?" his mother asked sharply.

Mouth looked around and realized they were parked in front of the school. Grabbing his backpack, he sighed and opened the door. Getting out of the car, he watched his mother speed off, then turned around and saw his best friend Haley James walking towards him.

"You walked?" Mouth asked.

Haley nodded. "Parent's were busy."

"I could have picked you up." Mouth replied.

Haley smiled at him and shook her head. "Thanks, but...I get enough lecturing at home."

Mouth nodded, knowing what Haley meant. His mother was always lecturing the two best friends to study hard, get straight A's and get into a college with a scholarship. It was a discussion that never seemed to end.

"Well...you ready?" Mouth asked.

"Not really." Haley replied. "You?"

"Not even close." Mouth said.

Mouth and Haley took a look at the other kids there, then turned to the school. Today was going to be hell.


	2. Any Takers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

Principal Turner looked up as six students filed into the library. Three tables were set up in a way that all the kids could look at eachother without having to turn around. Nathan and Brooke sat down at one table, Mouth and Haley at the second and finally, Lucas and Peyton at the third. When all six of the teenagers had sat down, Principal Turner cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Welcome to Saturday School." Turner said. "I don't know what each of you did to get in here, and I don't really care."

Turner looked around the tables and continued. "I had to cancel a weekend fishing trip to come down here and baby-sit your hot headed asses, so I'm not in a very good mood. So instead of sitting around here doing nothing...I have an assignment for you."

The Principal went around the tables, placing a pencil and sheet of paper in front of each student.

"You guys are collectively going to write an essay. I don't' care who writes it, but everyone must put something in it." he said.

Nathan snorted. "That's easy." he said, looking at Lucas. "Bastard."

Lucas narrowed his eyes on Nathan. "Asshole."

"Shut up!" Turner said loudly, getting their attention. "My office is just down the way, close enough to hear if any of kids start making trouble, so unless you'd like to spend the next few Saturdays here instead of at home, I'd suggest spending more time writing, than talking. I expect all essays to be done by the time you go home."

With that said, Principal Turner turned and left the library, leaving the six students alone to start their essay. Mouth and Haley looked at the other four people after Turner had left. Peyton and Lucas were staring disgustingly at Nathan and Brooke who were in eachothers arms, making out.

Haley cleared her throat. "So...maybe we should start. We all have to contribute something."

Nathan gave a small laugh as he and Brooke looked at Haley.

"You want us to contribute, huh?" he asked.

"That's the assignment, asshole." Peyton snapped. "Of course, if you'd been paying attention to Turner instead of playing tonsil hockey with your whore, you'd know that."

"Back off, bitch." Brooke snapped at Peyton, getting to her feet.

Peyton got to her feet, glaring at Brooke. "Why don't you come over here and make me, Barbie?"

Nathan glared at Lucas. "Control your bitch, Lucas, before I do."

Lucas was seething after that statement, but he didn't show it. He simply stayed in his chair and shrugged.

"Why?" he asked, nonchalantly. "I'd rather like seeing her kick your whore's scrawny ass."

Nathan stood as Peyton gave a menacing smile towards Brooke.

"She has to go through me, first." he said.

Lucas stood at the comment. "How about I do, Scott?"

Lucas and Nathan glared at eachother, while Peyton and Brooke glared at eachother. The tension was so think and combustible, Haley and Mouth thought that things could go from bad to worse in just a matter of moments. Haley and Mouth looked at eachother, eyes wide, then stood at the same time. Haley climbed onto the center of the table as Mouth whistled.

"Guys...come on...don't fight...not here, not now." Haley said.

"Yeah...lets just get this paper done as quickly as possible and then we can ignore eachother like we do everyday at school." Mouth said.

The four continued to glare at eachother for about a minute, then Nathan gave a short laugh.

"You want our opinions...alright...here's our opinion. We," he said pointing to himself and Brook. "are untouchable. I'm the captain of the basketball team..."

"Because your daddy bought the position for you." Peyton muttered under her breath.

Nathan continued like he had never heard her. "and she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. People want to date us, and the people who want to date them, hate us. We get whatever we want, by any means, even if that means taking it from somebody else. And there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it.

Brook cut in, then. "And then you have me...the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, the most beautiful girl in school that everyone boy wants to date and every girl wants to hate...and most importantly...I'm the girl that gets whatever she wants."

Peyton looked at Lucas and rolled her eyes.

Nathan turned to Mouth and Haley. "And then there's you two. You get straight A's because you have nothing better to do than study. You have friends, not because you actually like eachother, but because they are exactly like you. And lets face it, there's not too many people who like to associate with losers."

Haley looked at Mouth, her lips in a small 'o' form. Peyton shook her head and glared at Nathan.

"You are an asshole." she said.

Nathan turned to Peyton and smirked. "Sue me..."

Nathan looked at Lucas. "And then we have you...the bastard son of my father. Someone his father never wanted and never will. Someone who has spent more time in juvie than in the halls of this high school...a criminal..."

Nathan turned his look to Peyton. "And his lap dog."

The words were barely out Nathan's mouth before Lucas shot to his feet and jumped over the table, tackling him to the ground. The two boys were throwing punches back and forth. Principal Turner heard the commotion and ran in to separate the boys.

"That's enough!" he yelled, pushing Lucas and Nathan apart. "Anymore disturbances and I'll call your parents. Sit back down and get writing...and that means you Lucas!"

Lucas sat back down, muttering under his breath. "Screw you, asshole."

Turner turned to Lucas. "What was that?"

Lucas lifted his head and said a little bit louder. "I said screw you, asshole."

Turner glared at Lucas. "You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"And another. Want to keep going?" Turner said angrily.

"Well...let me just check my calendar to see if I'm free on the following Saturday..." Lucas said, sarcastically.

Lucas turned to Peyton. "We doing anything on that Saturday, darlin?" he asked in a Southern drawl.

Peyton pretended to think for a moment, then shrugged. "Well...we were planning on using my couch for some...'fun'...but...we can wait until your done."

The other five couldn't help but snicker at her comment. Lucas gave a smart ass smile to Principal Turner.

"Well...sounds like I'm free." he replied.

Turner glared at Lucas. "Good...consider it filled." he turned to Peyton. "And you'll be joining him, Ms. Sawyer."

"Woohoo...'fun' at school...I'm game." Peyton said with a smile at Principal Turner.

Lucas grinned. "Me, too."

Peyton winked at Lucas. Her eyes mischievous, she looked around the table. "Any other takers?"

Brooke looked at Nathan, then the principal then turned to Peyton and smiled. "Absolutely...I love threesomes."

"How 'bout making it a foursome?" Haley asked quietly. Shocked, everyone looked at her, mouth open. Lucas got his tongue back first and winked at her.

"The more the merrier." he said with a smile.

Mouth didn't know what came over him. Whether it was the thought of it, or just the sheer excitement in acting like he never had before...he didn't know. But before he could stop himself he called out three words.

"Count me in."

Turner glared at each of them, and gave them all another Saturday before turning to Nathan.

"Well...you gonna join them or are we done?" he asked angrily. Haley, Mouth, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas all looked at Nathan, wanting to see if he'd join in the fun or not. Nathan looked at each of their faces, then turned to look at the Principal. With a smirk on his face, he gave a shrug and grinned.

"I kinda like orgies." Nathan said. "Think I might drop by that day."

"That's another Saturday for you all!" Turner said. "No more talking! The next one of you that makes a peep gets expelled!"

Turner waited for any of them to make a sound, but none of them did. When he turned, he got halfway to the door when he heard it.

"Peep."

Turner turned around. "Who was that? Who said that?"

When no one answered, he focused on Haley. "Who was it, James?"

Haley looked at him innocently. "Who was what, Sir? You told us not to talk."

Turner looked at her, trying to see if she was lying, but he couldn't tell. Finally, with a frown, he turned and walked off, leaving the six kids to erupt in laughter once he was gone.


	3. Problems and Parens

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

Later in the day, around 10:30 am.

The group had only been there for two and a half hours, and already they'd each gotten more Saturday Schools and had a fight. After the incident with the principal, things calmed down and the tension was eased for awhile. Haley and Mouth were sitting at their table, playing cards. Peyton had her sketch pad out and was drawing. Lucas was tossing spit wads at the back of Nathan's head and Nathan and Brooke were having a conversation, trying to ignore Lucas.

"So, you get to any trouble?" Nathan asked Brooke.

Brooke chuckled. "Are you kidding? My parents have probably already forgotten I'm here."

Nathan grit his teeth as another spit wad bounced off the back of his head. Brooke glared at Lucas, then offered Nathan an understanding smile. Nathan forced a smile back to his lips and continued his conversation with her.

"Do you need a lift home?" he asked.

"Well...actually...my parents are sending a driver for me." Brooke said. "They dropped me off on the way to the airport."

Another spit ball landed in Nathan's hair. Brooke reached up and brushed it off. Nathan smiled at her.

"No parents, huh?" he asked, wiggling his brows.

Brooke giggled. "Yeah...we have the place all to ourselves."

Brooke and Nathan leaned in towards eachother, their lips seeking the others. Just as they were about to kiss, Lucas fired another spitball in their direction.

"Ew!"

Peyton looked up at Brooke's shriek and frowned. Barbie had a spit ball stuck on the side of her face.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Brooke screamed at Lucas after Nathan took the spit ball off her cheek.

Lucas shrugged and gave her an innocent 'it wasn't me' type of look. "I was just accessorizing ya, Barbie..."

Lucas jumped to his feet as Brooke started towards him. Nathan and Peyton quickly got in between them.

"Lucas...stop it. She's a girl, man...you don't spit things at her, no matter how much she deserves it." she said under her breath.

"Brooke...come on...it was just a spit ball." Nathan said.

Lucas smirked, not heeding Peyton's words. "Yeah...it was just a spit ball. I would think that you of all people, are used to spitting balls."

It only took a second for Nathan to start towards Lucas. Haley and Mouth didn't even bother looking up from their game. It wasn't the first time, the two had fought that morning, and they doubted it would be the last. Peyton turned and pushed Nathan back towards Brooke.

"Stop!" she shouted. "As much fun as it is to watch you two fight, I don't think here is the right time and place. If Turner catches you, you both get expelled...which means...Lucas...you get sent back to Juvie for good this time, and Nathan...you don't get to play basketball. So just...chill."

Lucas and Nathan glared at eachother, but sat down anyway. They both knew Peyton was right. Peyton sat down beside Lucas and sighed. Nathan looked at Brooke as she sat down.

"So where'd your parents go, now?" he asked, after taking a deep calming breath.

Brooke shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Do you get along with your parents?" Haley asked Brooke.

Brooke shrugged again. "I don't really have parents. I mean, they're always gone and stuff."

"What about you, Nathan?" Haley asked, turning to him. "You get along with your folks?"

Nathan snorted. "If I say yes, I'd be an idiot."

"No...just a liar." Lucas said under his breath.

Nathan turned narrowed eyes on him. "At least my parents wanted me."

Lucas snorted. "They didn't want you. They just wanted someone they could control."

Nathan glared at Lucas and Lucas glared right back. Peyton and Brooke rolled their eyes and ignored the two. Mouth cleared his throat, trying to defuse the situation.

"I don't get along with my parents, either." he said quietly.

"Dude...you get like straight A's and shit." Peyton said looking at him. "You're like the perfect kid and all."

Mouth frowned at her. "Yeah well...that's the problem! They expect perfect everytime and when you don't give it to them, it's the end of the world. They push and push and push...nothing's ever good enough."

Nathan shook his head. "Tell me about it."

Mouth looked at him and made a face. "What do you know about being pushed? Your the best player on the team."

Nathan looked at him. "Are you kidding me? He started training me when I was two years old. He wakes me up at 4:30 every morning to go practice basketball before school. Then after school practice, I come home and have to practice again, sometimes until 10 or 11 at night. And even if we do win a game...it's always...'you should have scored another point', 'you need to practice more', 'you should have went left, instead of right'." Nathan mimicked. "It's never enough and it never will be."

"At least your parents care enough to push you." Haley muttered under her breath.

"What?" Nathan said as everyone turned to her.

Haley sighed. "Look...I'm not saying that you guys don't deserve a break, but...I mean...they care and that's why they push. I've got two older brothers, an older sister and four younger siblings at home. My parents don't have enough time to care about me and or how well I do."

"They got upset that you got Saturday School." Mouth pointed out. "That's caring."

Haley looked at Mouth and wrinkled her nose. "No...they got upset at the idea of having to haul 9 kids clear across town just to drop me off. When I told them I got a ride, they patted me on the head with a smile and told me to have a nice time at the party with my friends."

"Well...at least you have both parents." Lucas said, before turning to Nathan. "Then again...maybe I should be thanking the bastard for leaving."

Nathan looked at Lucas, saying softly. "You should."

The atmosphere was slightly tense and uncomfortable, although not angry. It was like they had all shared a part of themselves that no one else had seen before and after it was over, they didn't know what else to say. Peyton, who had been drawing in her sketch book the entire conversation, sighed and shook her head.

"Well, I don't know what you guys are talking about." she said with a shrug. "I get along great with my parents."

Everyone turned to stare at her, but she ignored them and continued her drawings. Lucas glanced at everyone else, before turning back to his best friend.

"Hey...um, Peyton? Honey?" he said with a smile.

"Hmm?" she said glancing up.

"Your mom is in rehab and your dad is in jail." he said softly.

Lucas was surprised when Peyton grinned at him.

"I know, " she said cheerfully. "That's why our relationships so great. They're not here to piss me off."

She looked so cheerful and matter of fact when she said it, that Brooke couldn't help herself and let a giggle slip. She put a hand over her mouth to stop them, but the giggles kept coming. After a few second, Lucas joined in and soon, all six teens had erupted into a fit of laughter.


	4. Deliveries

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

Lunchtime...

Mr. Turner came into the library and announced there was a lunch break for thirty minutes. When he leaves, everyone, but Peyton and Lucas start taking out their lunches. Lucas looks over at Brooke as she set up a small platter with these weird looking green wrapped white things.

"Ugh...what is that?" he asked.

Brooke looked at him before picking one up with chopsticks. "Sushi...you know raw fish. Want some?"

Lucas made a gagging sound and looked at Peyton who put a hand to her mouth and tried not to throw up.

"Gross." Peyton whispered under her breath.

Nathan shook his head and opened his lunch. Three sandwiches, a large bag of potato chips, two apples, a small carton of milk and a powerade were set on the table. He stilled as he realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he said with a frown. "I have to make weight for the game or I can't play."

Peyton snorted. "Oh...I don't think making weight will be a problem, oinker."

Nathan turned and made a face as he saw Haley making her lunch. The bread on her sandwich was pancakes left over from that morning's breakfast. Her lunch meat had been flung it in the air, sticking to the low ceiling above. Everyone's eyes widened as she squeezed a condiment package of ketchup out onto the center of the pancake. After that was done, she took out a bag with mixed cereals in it. Fruit Loops, Honey Smacks and Captain Crunch were piled onto the ketchup and then smashed down with her hand.

Haley looked hungrily at the pancake sandwich as she folded it in half and brought it to her lips. She was about to take a bite when she noticed everyone staring at her. Although Mouth was used to this, it still grossed him out when she ate stuff like that.

"What?" Haley asked.

Mouth shook his head in disgust. "That's gross, Hales."

"Yeah...positively disgusting." Lucas said wrinkling his nose at it, then looked at Mouth who was taking out his lunch. Of course, the brain would have a normal, sandwich, fruit and drink type of lunch. Mouth looked up and glanced at Lucas and Peyton.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" he asked.

Lucas grinned and looked at Peyton before answering. Peyton chuckled and shook her head.

Lucas looked back at Mouth and smiled mischievously. "Let's just say...it's being delivered."

Thirty minutes later, Principal Turner came into the library and lunch time was over. Lucas lifted his head, hearing a bird outside and winked at Peyton. Ten minutes after Principal Turner left, two kids poked their heads in. Seeing Lucas and Peyton, the two young men came in carrying two pizzas and a plastic grocery bag.

"Yo! I heard there was some starving kids up in here!" said Skills, who had the pizza's.

"And some thirsty ones, too!" said Jimmy, who had the grocery bag.

Lucas and Peyton looked up, while the others sat there in silent shock. Lucas grinned and got to his feet, going to greet his two friends.

"Hey man, what's up?" Skills said, greeting Lucas.

"Hey Juvie. Hey Pey." Jimmy said.

"Hey guys." Lucas said.

"Hey, Skills, Jimmy." Peyton said from her chair.

Skills turned a dashing smile on her. "Hey, Popeye."

Peyton chuckled at the nickname. Skills had been calling her that since the day he met her at three years old. Nathan stood and cleared his throat.

"What the hell is going on Lucas?" he demanded. "They aren't supposed to be here."

Skills held his hands up. "Chill out man! We just brought Juvie and Popeye some eats."

"So...what's on the menu for today?" Lucas said. "And who do we have to thank?"

Jimmy grinned and opened up the pizza cartons, revealing a pepperoni pizza and a canadian bacon and pineapple.

"Compliments of Principal Turner." Jimmy said.

"And that's not all." Skills said, holding up a twelve pack of beer. "Compliments of none other than...your dear father...Dan Scott."

Nathan looked up hearing his fathers name. "How'd you get my dad to buy you beer?"

Skills chuckled. "Your mom was putting away groceries and it was in the back of her car."

Nathan shook his head and looked away in disgust. Lucas chuckled and looked at Nathan.

"Just think of it like...a child support payment." Lucas said. "Dan's supporting his child with payment for the beer."

Nathan shook his head again and looked at the can of beer that Lucas set in front of him. It was there, everyone else was going to do it...might as well not let it get to waste. Popping the top, he lifted it high in salute.

"Thanks, Dad." he said, then took a big swig.

Lucas laughed and then tossed one to Brooke, Haley and Mouth. Brooke didn't even hesitate and popped the top open and started chugging. Haley and Mouth hesitated a second, then shrugged and joined in.

"Yo, Pey! Up Top!" Lucas called out tossing one over his shoulder at her. Peyton didn't even look up from her artwork as she caught the can of beer and popped the top.

"Two in a Row!" Lucas called out, sending another one flying in her direction. Peyton caught this one as well and popped the top setting it beside her for Lucas.

Skills and Jimmy opened their own cans of beers, then placed the pizzas in the middle of all the tables. It was only a second before everyone grabbed a couple of slices and dug in. Lucas sat back down and took a bite of the pizza when he realized that everyone in the room had pizza except Peyton. With a frown, he leaned over, grabbed a slice and put it in front of her. Peyton took another sip of her beer, but didn't look up from her drawing.

"Later." she said.

Lucas knew what 'later' meant in Peyton's world. It meant 'never'. She'd gotten into that habit during his last stint at juvenile hall and now that he was back, he wouldn't put up with it from her.

"Now." he replied.

"Later." Peyton said glaring up at him.

Lucas glared right back at her. She wouldn't win this argument and she knew it too. Feeling the tension between them, everyone else glanced up and watched the two. After a minute, Peyton threw her pencil onto her sketch pad and grabbed the pizza.

"You are such a mother fucking Dad, Lucas." she growled.

Lucas smiled, knowing he had won, and winked at her. "Yeah, but you love me for it."

"Hmff." Peyton replied as she started tossing off the pepperoni. With the tension gone, the room was filled with silence except for the smacking of gums and slurping of beers by now eight teenagers. When the pizza was gone, Mouth looked up at Lucas in curiosity.

"What if Turner comes in?" he asked.

Lucas grinned and turned to Skills, who turned back to Mouth.

"I don't think Turner's gonna be a problem." Skills said with a snicker. "Jimmy locked him in the john, man."

Lucas laughed, high-fiving Jimmy, along with everyone else. Then, turning to Peyton, he grinned at her seeing she'd eaten everything but the crust. He took her fingers and brought it to his lips in a gentle kiss. Peyton rolled her eyes at him, then giggled. Lucas was always doing that. It was something he had always done during the three years they'd been together. And even though they were no longer involved with eachother, he still did it. Peyton was his first love, and she would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Now that the grub's done..." Skills said with a smile. "How 'bout a little...green?"

Lucas and Peyton look up as Skills took out a bag containing some green flakes.

"Marijuana?" Mouth asked sharply. "You brought drugs in here?"

"What if Turner catches us?" Brooke asked.

Nathan smiled as he took the pipe that Jimmy held out. "Turners...a little tied up. Remember?"


	5. Smoked Seasoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

"Luke...I am your father." Nathan said, trying to imitate Dan as a puff of smoke escaped his lips.

The teens were in the librarian's office to the right of the door. Peyton and Haley started laughing so hard, they fell over and rolled on the floor. Lucas chuckled and took another hit, then passed it to Brooke. Brooke took a drag and the smoke quickly started spilling from her lips as she coughed. She hadn't quite got the hang of it. Mouth either. When the pipe was passed to him, he erupted into a fit of coughing before he'd even begun to inhale.

"Dude...you cannot hold your smoke!" Skills said laughing.

Haley burst into giggles again and jumped to her feet, grabbing her pants and doing the 'pee pee dance'.

"I gotta go! I gotta go!" she said, barely able to get the words out as she laughed. Lucas laughed at her and jumped to his feet.

"Hop on , Tutor Chick. I'll give you a ride." he said presenting her back to him. Haley went into another fit of giggles, as did Brooke, then jumped onto his back. Lucas laughed and went charging out of the library. Jimmy was sitting on the floor, fiddling with a record player. Disgusted, he looked up with a slight pout.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded. "An 8-track player?"

Peyton jumped to her feet and stumbled forward. "It's...its a pecord...record playa."

Peyton stumbled over Mouth and Brooke, then lost her balance and went crashing down into Nathan's lap.

"Oomf!" Nathan grunted at the impact. Peyton looked at him a moment, then burst out into horrific drunk laughter. Nathan smiled, chuckling at her. When Peyton stopped laughing, she had tears in her eyes. LIfting herself to her feet, she made it over to Jimmy, and put on a record. As the music drifted out across the PA system, Peyton turned to Brooke and pulled her to her feet and the two started dancing. All the guys followed them out to the main part of the library and laughed seeing them dance together.

Hearing the laughter, Brooke got Mouth and Jimmy to dance with her, while Peyton got Skills and Nathan to dance with her. By the time Lucas and Haley returned to the library, the six other students were dancing wildly to the beet of some oldies soul music. Lucas and Haley looked at eachother, then shrugged and joined in.

An hour later, Skills and Jimmy have departed, taking the empty beer cans and pizza boxes with them. Brooke, Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Peyton and Lucas are sitting on the stair landing, talking in a circle.

"What would I do for a million bucks?" Brooke said, thinking about it. When she got her answer she smiled brightly. "I'd have sex with Lucas."

Haley snorted. "Hell, I'd do that for free."

All eyes turned to her as she realized what she said. Her face flamed as everyone burst out laughing. Lucas winked at her and Haley couldn't help but to dissolve into giggles.

"Well shit, " Peyton said trying to sound disappointed. "With that being said...I spose I have no choice but to say I'd do Nathan for a million bucks."

Brooke laughed and winked at her. "Shit girl...I've already done that. And let me tell you...you ain't missing much."

Nathan turned a frown on Brooke. "Hey!"

Brooke laughed as Peyton's mouth dropped open. Lucas, Haley and Mouth broke out laughing and soon, the six were on the floor laughing.

"So...what'd you do to get in here?" Mouth asked everyone.

"I'm here because Turner hates my guts." Lucas said with a smirk.

"I'm only here to hang out with him." Peyton said as she pointed to Lucas. Lucas laughed and hugged her to his side.

"And I appreciate the company, luv." he said.

Nathan glanced at Brooke, then smiled at everyone.

"I'm in here because I took a shower after the game." Nathan said.

Mouth looked up at him confused. "You're in here for taking a shower?"

Nathan nodded and snickered. "Yeah...with her." he said pointing Brooke. "Turner walked in on us."

Brooke laughed and shrugged carelessly. "What can I say? We were trying to ...uh...conserve water."

Everyone laughed at that. Nathan turned to Haley and Mouth.

"What about you two?" he asked.

Mouth shook his head and sighed. "I didn't live up to my parent's expectations."

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked, snuggling into Lucas's side.

"Well...they pushed me so hard to the SAT's that I forgot to study for the test in my history class. I failed." Mouth said looking at his hands. "It was the first F, I'd ever gotten in my life, and it got me nervous. So when the next test came, I studied, but on the day of the exam, I blanked." Mouth explained.

"I went into the classroom, hoping that I could talk to Mr. Porter...maybe take the test the next day or something. He wasn't in there...but the answer key to the test I would be taking was. He'd left it on his desk, so...I started copying the answers. And he walked in and caught me." Mouth said, shaking his head.

Lucas chuckled and looked at Mouth. "Rule number one man...if you're gonna cheat...don't get caught."

Mouth made a face. "Ha ha very funny."

Lucas just laughed again and looked at Haley. "What about you, Tutor Chick?"

Haley looked at him for a moment, then looked down at her hands. "It's too embarrassing."

Peyton sat up and smiled at her. "Aw come on..."

Haley shook her head, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Nathan leaned over and nudged her, giving her his big brown puppy dog eyes.

Haley looked at him, then sighed. "Alright...but no laughing at me, okay?"

A chorus of promises went up and Haley sighed again.

"I just wanted someone to pay attention to me...you know? But no one did." she started. "I'd heard from other kids that you could get stuff on the street that would make you forget. So...I went out and bought some weed. I lit up in the bathroom during lunch...and a teacher was passing by and could smell something coming from the restroom."

Lucas offered her a small smile. "So you got caught smoking some weed?"

Haley looked down at her hands and shook her head. "Not exactly."

Brooke looked at her confused. "What?"

Haley kept her eyes down on her hands as she spoke. "I didn't get caught smoking weed. It was something else."

"Well...what were you smoking?" Peyton asked in confusion.

Haley hesitated then mumbled something under her breath. Mouth's eyes widened.

"Parsley?!" he said laughing. "You got caught smoking parsley?"

Nathan looked at Lucas and coughed, trying to hold back his laughter. Lucas had to look away to hold his laughter in. Peyton lifted her brows and buried her face into her hands, her body convulsing with silent giggles.

"Wait...let me get this straight." Brooke said, trying to hold back her laughter. "You got caught smoking...a pasta seasoning?"

Haley lifted her head and wrinkled her nose. "Yes alright! I bought an herb instead of weed! How was I spose to know? I'd never done it before!"

Lucas coughed and nodded. "No...right...because...you know...pot smells so much like...parsley."

At that point, everyone dissolved into a fit of laughter, including Haley.


	6. What happens on Monday?

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: This story was just something I had writted during the first season of One Tree Hill. I had just gotten done watching The Breakfast Club right before watching One Tree Hill, and the story just came out. I'm finally posting it, but it's a pretty early story andmight not be all that great. Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

A short time later...

"So what's going to happen on Monday?"

Everyone looked to Haley.

"I mean, it's just that...I consider all of you kinda like my friends now, you know?" she said.

"Me too." Mouth said.

"So, what happens Monday?" Haley asked again.

"Do you mean...are we still friends on Monday, like we are now?" Brooke asked.

Haley nodded. "Yeah."

"You want the truth?" Brooke said, looking at her.

Haley looked up at her and nodded. Brooke looked at Nathan, then back to Haley.

"Probably not." she said.

"I see." Haley said, looking away.

"Is that for all of us...or just Haley?" Peyton asked.

"All of you." Brooke responded as she looked at Peyton.

Nathan shook his head. "Well, that's a nice attitude."

"Nathan come on." Brooke said, looking at him. "If Mouth or Haley came up to you in the hallway when you're surrounded by your team?"

Nathan frowned at her and nodded. "Of course."

"And what about me, brother?" Lucas said, looking at Nathan. "What would you do if I came up to you in the hallway?"

Nathan looked at him, then looked away.

"Or in front of your dad?" Peyton said, watching him.

After a moment, Nathan had to admit to himself and everyone else that things hadn't changed.

"So that's the way it is, then." Haley said. "On Monday...you two go back to being the fuck-ups." she said motioning to Lucas and Peyton.

Lucas looked at her, then at Peyton and nodded.

"And they go back to Barbie and Ken." Peyton said, looking at Nathan and Brooke.

Nathan exchanged looks with Brooke, then turned to Haley. "And you guys go back to being the nerds."

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after that, then, Mouth cleared his throat.

"Is anyone writing the essay?" he asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at him, and after a minute, he nodded.

"Right," he said. "I am."

Brooke smiled softly and got to her feet, holding out her hand to him. "Come on. I'll help."

Peyton smiled as she watched the beauty queen and the brain go off together to write a paper. She smiled at Lucas, then turned her attention to Haley, who sat dejectedly to the side. An idea popping into her head, she jumped to her feet and pulled Haley up.

"Come on." she said, pulling Haley into the librarian's office, shutting the door and closing the blinds behind her.

Back on the stairwell, the Scott brothers sat in silence for a few minutes, before the youngest began to talk.

"You know...you really are better off without him." Nathan said quietly. "You and your mom are."

Lucas lifted his eyes and nodded gently. "I know."

Nathan nodded and was quiet for a moment, then he looked up at Lucas and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I haven't gotten to know you." he said.

"Goes both ways, bro." Lucas said.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah...but I don't know. Maybe when Dan chills out a bit, you know? Maybe we could get to know eachother then."

Lucas smiled and gave him an apologetic smile. "Yeah...maybe."

Nathan smiled back and then turned his attention elsewhere. It was an empty promise each had made. They both knew that there would never be a time in the near future for them to get to know eachother as brothers. Dan Scott couldn't chill out. He wouldn't chill out, and both Scott boys knew that.

"Ahem..."

Both boys looked up and quickly got to their feet as Peyton and Haley came out of the library office. The black leggings that Peyton had been wearing underneath her short plaid skirt had been taken off and were now molded to the legs of Haley. The tank top that Haley had worn under her overalls had been ripped off to just below her bust line, showing off the slender hollow's of her stomach. Peyton had also given her one of the plaid vests she was wearing to go over the tank top, left unbuttoned of course. Haley's hair was put in a pony tail and gelled to give it a hard spiky appearance and with the added make up, Haley definitely appeared to have a ruff edge. Lucas grinned at Peyton, winking to her, then offered his arm to Haley.

"Your escort awaits..." Lucas said with a slight bow.

Haley giggled and took his offered arm. "Why thank you."

Peyton chuckled watching them walk off. She smiled and looked back as Nathan came to stand behind her.

"That was nice of you." he commented.

Peyton turned to him and gently pulled his face to hers. A soft sigh escaped as their lips met in a kiss, and their arms embraced eachothers. Breaking the kiss, Peyton leaned back and looked at him.

"We have until Monday before we go back to who we used to be. Let's not waste that time."


	7. Dear Principal Turner

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I associated with the show/movie or the characters/actors. **

**Note: It's the final chapter...a short one I know, but this is how the movie ends so, I hope you all like it! **

**Please Review, but please...be nice:)**

It was almost 5:00 when a janitor had finally been around to unlock the bathroom door for Principal Turner. He ran down the hallway to the library and went inside. The students were gone, and in their place, was not six, but one essay. Silently, Principal Turner picked up the essay and began to read.

To Principal Turner,

Each of us did something that never should have been done and because of that, we can accept having to spend a Saturday in detention as punishment. But to make us write an essay explaining to you exactly who we are and how we see eachother is simply ludicrous. We are all seen in the simplest of terms, not only by others, but also by eachother. The Jock, The Princess, The Brain, The Innocent, The Loner and The Criminal.

At least that's what we thought when we saw eachother at eight o'clock this morning, but what we've found is a little bit of ourselves in one another.

Mouth A Brian

Peyton A Loner

Nathan A Jock

Brooke A Princess

Haley An Innocent

Lucas A criminal

We are all these things and more. Classmates...Brothers...Friends.

Sincerely yours,

The Three Branches of One Tree Hill


End file.
